I Gotta Believe!
I Gotta Believe! is a part of the soundtrack from Ben G's Rap Attack 3: The Time Machine Lyrics Elias Abbas: *plays guitar* My whole world is this place, i just simply miss Ben G! I gotta believe about him... ~The time machine magically appears~ Lil Pump: Hey, look! He's back with the time machine! Ben G: Yo yo yo! Check this out! It's party time!! Party time in the house! Everybody, I'm wondering how you're feeling out there! Are you feeling good? (Yeah!) We're gonna put on a show out there John Lundvik: Oh, sweetie! Ben G: For everybody Check this out! Somebody say YEAH! (YEAH!) Say YEAH YEAH! (YEAH YEAH!) Now Jump! Now Jump! John Lundvik: Let's go! Elias Abbas: Let's get off the seat! Ben G: Everybody say YEAH! (YEAH!) Say YEAH YEAH YEAH! (YEAH YEAH YEAH!) Now Freeze! ~The music stops~ ~The music continues~ Ben G: I'm back from the future and the golden times! *laughs* Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee: Watcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta redeem! Dima Bilan & Sergey Lazarev: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta relieve! Sam Smith and James Arthur: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta recieve! Luis Fonsi, Sam Smith & Dima Bilan: You gotta do what? Daddy Yankee, James Arthur & Sergey Lazarev: you gotta do what? Ben G: I gotta Believe! *spreads glitter everywhere* ~Dj record scratch~ John Lundvik: Hey you everybody Just check out the way I live Everybody! Ben G: Yo you everybody it's the time you've been waiting for Here's the party! Sam Smith: Uh-oh! Uh-Oh! Here comes the boy And now he's running up and down the street with the juice Ben G: Lundvik is my life He's like a dice I can't tell which way he'll turn Till I spice! *kisses John Lundvik on the lips* Calum Scott: Whatever trouble he's in He just gets up and begins It ain't a problem for the man Ben G: But I went through it like that Because I want it like that No other difference, is the fact! Troye Sivan: You gotta do what!? Ben G: I gotta redeem! Kristian Kostov: You sure about that!? Ben G: I gotta relieve! Eminem: You gotta do what!? Ben G: I gotta receive! Elias Abbas: But most important Ben G: I gotta believe! Poli Genova & Miriam Bryant: Watcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta redeem! Enrique Iglesias & Robin Bengtsson: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta relieve! Marcus & Martinus: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta recieve! Miriam Bryant, Marcus & Martinus: You gotta do what? Poli Genova, Robin Bengtsson & Enrique Iglesias: you gotta do what? Ben G: I gotta Believe! ~Glass-breaking sound effect~ Dami Im: H to the E to the R to the O, and here comes your hero! Yeah! Here he is! Ben G: B-E-N to the G! Ben G's the name I rap everyday! Louis Tomlinson: Now it's time for the puff phat night, now let's all pump up the night! Ben G: Breakin' out was the name of the game for me, you, you, you, and you! Sting: What's his name? He grew up in this town. Check this out come on and bring it down! Ben G: Volcano eruption, I got the funky flow! A disco gizmo is here with me! Eric Saade: You gotta do what!? Ben G: I gotta redeem! Oscar Zia: You sure about that!? Ben G: I gotta relieve! Isaiah Firebrace: You gotta do what!? Ben G: I gotta receive! The FO&O & Charlie Puth: Most Importantly Ben G: I gotta believe! The FO&O: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta redeem! Elias Abbas, John Lundvik & Charlie Puth: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta relieve! Troye Sivan, Luis Fonsi, Kristian Kostov & Eminem: Whatcha gonna do when they come? Ben G: I gotta receive! The Party Posse: You gotta do what? The FO&O: You gotta do what? Ben G: I gotta believe! One, two, three! Hit it Lundvik! ~John Lundvik's Trombone Solo~ Category:Songs in Video Games Category:Songs